Such an electric steering lock device is suitably used in a smart entry system that can be switched between being locked and unlocked without a key, and as disclosed in, for example, Patent Publication 1, the electric lock means is generally disposed outside the column pipe.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-295090